A New Day- Hetalia
by Naiomi Mitsoyu
Summary: A story based on "A New Day Has Come" by Celine Dion. All the countries are hurt, deep inside. They'll tell you their stories. might contain minor curse words once in a while. and hints of pairings that may or may not be onesided. :D
1. Chapter 1

This is inspired by the song, "A new day has come" by Celine Dion. Hope you enjoy! and no flames. Those will be used to cook England's scones!

And, I will have chapters for each country! America's first! Let's hear the heartbreaking story!

* * *

Everyone thought I was obnoxious, annoying, and loud. That's all I was: a country to help end wars and... that's it. Nothing. I've reached the end of my line now. I... am nothing more than a pawn in this world. America, the hero? Nope. Not at all. I'm just a weakling... I mean, it wouldn't matter if I died, because... they'll be others to take my place, right?

I mean, the only reason I'm loud is because I didn't want to be unnoticed like Canada. I couldn't be like that. I just wanted to have friends because we live forever, and are immortal until our country falls. All I wanted: friends. What do I get? Criticism, hurt, and sad.

Revolutionary War? Hmph. All I wanted was some independence from my older brother, father-like, England. What do I get? A letter from my government to fight him. I can't do that! We're brothers! But still. On the battlefield, he was crying. I was told to fight him, but I couldn't. He was so weak, and I had regretted the notion for independence. He couldn't fight me... which was just as well... I didn't want to have to hurt him.

World War I? All England, France, and Japan wanted was for me to join and take out Germany. He wasn't so bad... He didn't even start the war! But did anyone listen to me?! No, of course not! So when the treaty was to be made, I sent President Wilson to the meeting and told him to be fair. He tried, but it ultimately failed. The Treaty of Versailles was so harsh, I bribed some of the Congress members to outvote it and make a different treaty. The treaty was the same except for the League of Nations. Psh, like that helped.

World War II? Okay, this time Japan forced us to. We couldn't not go in the war. Japan bombed Pearl Harbor! It hurt so much… England had to get me to the hospital. The Nazis had to be destroyed. I couldn't stand it no more. The war ended, but so many people died, and it hurt so much... I knew the Treaty of Versailles would lead to this. However, the Allies didn't listen to my so-called "nonsense." Then they hurt even more. Serves them right.

Cold War? Oh yeah, Russia wanted to fight me. I don't remember so much, but the damn Communist lost the war. I had hoped that when I won the war, I would not be seen as something worthless, but no one cared except that I beat Russia. They just simply thought it was cool. I was a world superpower, but no country really acknowledged it except for England and China. England just said, "Good job, lad." But China... He knew what I was trying to do. He told me it's tough being alone. He told me... that I should keep on going to get noticed unlike him and what he called Canada. I think they were together from the way China said Canada's name.

Well, I've been trying to live up to China's advice. I have to say, that elder is pretty smart. NOT THAT I WOULD EVER ADMIT THAT, AHAHAHAHA! Anyway, it helps to do things, get into wars, help people, and know new friends. But I will never forget the pain that I felt before. Never... will I forget that I was just simply a colony that didn't know anything. A person who did not understand the way the world is so cruel. The way you care for people, and the only thing get back is getting hurt... But I will remember that I still have friends that love me... and that I couldn't kill myself. I need to stay strong for them...

* * *

I feel sorry for you...

America: no worries. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey~ Updating again. This one is England~ Enjoy!

America: totally love that guy~

USUK!

America: O_O n-not in that way!

XD sure...

* * *

I used to rule the world... well... maybe I'm exaggerating. I used to be so glorious... now, with all these countries and wars... who would've ever thought... America... I cared for him a lot...

Of course, who couldn't love that obnoxious-ness, burger loving American? I loved to care for him, and do anything for him. But what did he do? He declared his own independence from me. Why? I only wanted to be a loving older brother. I was so depressed after that. France tried to comfort me - that bloody frog!. When Canada declared independence too not long after, I couldn't bear to go through the same thing again. So I let him go. Canada had that look in his eyes though... like... he understood how it felt.

Or maybe not. I feel bad for not seeing him at times... Well, anyway, what was I talking about? Huh?

I missed America so much. Damn, I don't understand it anymore! Maybe... my feelings aren't that complicated? No, i-it couldn't be! Well, shit this. Who gives a crap anyway? I was always kinda jealous of him visiting Japan so much... maybe I do like him?

A-anyway, t-to get off the topic... I remember the time when America was still my colony... I gave him toys and stuff. He was so happy~ but then, it went away and turned him into a rebellious colony. I tried to stop him, but to no avail. He insisted in dumping my tea in the harbor and starting their revolutionary war. When we finally fought each other, I could see guilt in his eyes from doing this. I guess... he didn't want to do this, but had to for his country. I understood.

Ah, well... maybe... I should... admit my so-called feelings for him? I mean, I really do like him and all... but what if he... rejects or something? I would be heartbroken forever!

* * *

America: Aww... I didn't know you felt that way, Iggy~

England: Bloody hell, you heard me... *blush* a-and my name isn't Iggy!

XD do you guys want a separate story about this? Onhonhonhon~ R&R~


End file.
